Goodnight
by SakuraDrops93
Summary: Roxas and Namine always acted like they hated each other. But one night, everything changed. ONESHOT! R&R Pls!


Namine walked down Twilight High's cafeteria and got herself a chocolate muffin. Just as she turned around, she scowled at who she saw. It was Roxas, the spiky-blonde-haired skater and cool-attitude boy in the school. She glared at him in disgust. "You..." she started in a whisper. 

Roxas shot her the same sharp glare and said, "Stupid Namine! What are YOU doing here?" He grabbed himself a muffin and took a quick bite out of it. "Following me?"

Namine flushed red with fury and hissed in his face, "You are such an egotistic jerk! You think that the whole WORLD revolves around you! Uugh! For you information, I was here to-"

"As if I care," Roxas cut her off rudely.

"Then why did you even ask me what I was doing here?!"

"Shut up!"

"Aaarrgghh!" Namine angrily threw her muffin at the skater and stomped away with a huff. _That stupid little nincompoop. OOhh! He just makes me so mad! _She kicked a stray pebble on the ground and disappeared from a distance's view.

Roxas brushed some chocolate crumbs from his face and hair and spat out the nuts. "She is so cranky!"

"Maybe that's because you bug her, dude," Hayner pointed out.

Roxas turned around and came face to face with his smirking best friend. "Sup!" he greeted and did their hand shake. "Whaddya mean, I bug her? She's the one who ticks me off all the time."

"Heh," Hayner laughed, "Try the other way around. You know, you CAN be a pain sometimes. Why do you even have to go and insult her like that?"

Roxas shrugged and bit his muffin again. "I don't know, actually," he mumbled, "I guess...it's just destiny." _We've been going at it for a year now._

"That's your excuse for everything!"

"Hey, watch it!" The teens playfully punched each other and chuckled.

The bell finally rang and Olette ran to the two boys. "C'mon!" she cheered, "Lunch is over. It's time for 5th period- science!" She smiled and her jade-green eyes sparkled.

Hayner sighed and looked up at the sky. "Nah. I don't feel like learning." Unfortunately for him, he was yanked by Olette on the collar and dragged away. "Wait! I don't wanna go that stupid class!" He flailed around in a futile attempt to escape his girlfriend's grasp. "Olette!"

Roxas laughed and followed the couple suit, but stopped briefly when he caught a glimpse of Namine up ahead. He looked at his friends and said, "I'll just go up ahead, okay?" He flashed a smile and ran further up the open field.

Namine clutched her science notebook tightly and calmly walked toward her classroom. "It's about time I got here," she hummed happily, reaching for the doorknob.

"My thoughts exactly!" Roxas ran up to her in an attempt to scare her, but instead fell on top of her, closing his eyes, when she opened the door. "Ow!" He opened his eyes again and looked into pale blue ones. He hid a blush when he realized that the class was looking at him and the girl below him. "Um..."

Namine blushed furiously as she felt her navy blue skirt slide down a bit due to their fall and screamed, "Get off of me!" She pushed him off and sat up sharply, holding her skirt. "You stupid nimrod! Just look at what you did!" She pointed to her notebook, which was slowly sinking inside the open fish tank.

Roxas came back to his senses and frowned. "It wasn't my fault!"

"Yes it was, and you know it!" She glared at him scornfully. _Three minutes left until the teacher comes..._

Roxas got an idea and smirked with amusement. "I see what's going on here," he stated as he stood up and walked up to her, "You're in love with me." He continued to approach her and she walked backwards in response...finally reaching the wall. He pinned her thre and locked her hands to her side using his own hands. "Just admit it."

Namine's blue eyes seemed to turn crimson red as she growled, "What the heck do you think you're doing?! I'm not in love with you, and never will be!"

The whole class gasped. "Oooohhhhh!" There were also a few mumurs of, "He just got dumped."

Roxas didn't know why, but those words caused his heart to tighten and his chest throb. He looked away and walked to his desk, sitting down quietly. _What's the matter with me? Why should I even care if she says that?_

Namine felt guilt come over her, but held herself back. _Maybe it was what I said. _She sighed and sat down in her own desk.

"Did we miss something?" Olette asked when she and Hayner arrived in the gravely silent room. They received no answer and decided to take their seats as well. They watched the distance between Roxas and Namine and became worried. It was like an invisible wall was between them. They sighed as the teacher eventually came taught them their lessons.

* * *

**After school...**

Namine walked down the crowded hallways with her sister Kairi, completely silent.

"Hey, Namine," Kairi started after noticing her sister's silence, "Are you okay? Usually, you're the one to start up a conversation to keep me going. Is something wrong?"

Namine awoke from her trance and shook her head. "N-no," she laughed fakely, "Nothing's wrong. Just a little tired, that's all." She earned an uncertain nod from her sibling and looked at her watch. "Uh-oh. I have afterschool tutoring today. I totally forgot!" She turned heels and ran. "See you later, Kairi!"

Kairi sighed as she watched her blonde sister disappear behind the doors. "That's Namine for ya," she giggled, "Quiet, yet strange."

Namine entered her classroom and took a seat, waiting for the tutoring to begin. She looked to her side and saw Roxas. He looked back at her and she felt her heart skip several beats. _Wh-why am I like this? I was never nervous around him before._ Her expression saddened when he looked away from her. _I must've hurt his feelings._

Roxas looked down at his hands. _I never noticed her until now. Ugh! Why am I acting this way?! Just because of what she said? Lame! _He shook his head in frustration and looked out of the window. "Whatever."

Their tutor finally arrived and taught them about physics and infinate calculations. But throughout the whole lesson, the two blondes concentrated on each other and their mixed up emotions and feelings.

* * *

It was 5 pm and Namine was just exiting the school building with her heavy backpack full of papers and books. "Man, this stuff is heavy!" she groaned, "I can't wait until I get home. I have a lot of junk to take care of." 

"Namine!" Roxas called and ran after her.

She turned around and asked, "What is it, Roxas? Aren't you gonna head home, too? And why didn't you call me stupid?!"

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Ugh. Don't get me started. I just wanted to...um...help you out."

Namine cocked an eyebrow in suspicion. "Help me out? Since when?"

"Since now, so c'mon!" Roxas walked ahead of her and she followed him grudgingly. "So...uh... I didn't know you were in my tutoring class."

"Don't strike up a random conversation with me!" Namine hissed, silencing the boy. She sighed. "I'm too tired to talk."

"Stupid Namine," Roxas chuckled and smirked as his companion started to fidget about and chatter. _At least we're back to arguing with each other. But I wonder...is that what I really want? To be her enemy? _He shook his head. _Of couse not._

"Are you listening to me, Roxas?" Namine asked angrily, blushing.

Roxas grinned. _Despite her naggy-ish smart-talk, she's an awesome girl. She's quiet, shy, cute... Ugh! Where am I getting all this?!_ He smacked himself and blinked a few times to get out of his own thoughts.

The two were so busy bickering the whole walk to Namine's home that they hardly noticed they were there. Roxas did, though, and looked back at the girl. "You're here."

Namine blinked and blankly stared at her llit house. "Oh...yeah," she muttered and turned back to him. "Thanks for walking me home. You didn't have to, you know." She smiled and slowly walked up the steps. _I should say something to him. But what if he ignores me? Uggh! _

Roxas didn't know what came over him, but he ran back to her and stopped her in her tracks by grabbing her wrist. "Namine?" he whispered and stood behind her, frozen.

Namine knew what was coming, but hoped she wasn' right...yet at the same time, she did. She blushed madly when she realized that she was able to feel his hot, steady breath on her pale neck. "Yes?" she asked, turning around a bit, her heart beating faster at every second of the moment.

Roxas didn't hesitate, and lightly brushed his warm, soft lips agaist hers, earning a small gasp.

Namine blushed even more and blinked again. It was a quick kiss, but it was very comforting. She stared at him with a hazy look and remained still. Shocked? Happy? Upset? She couldn't tell anymore of what her emotion was right now. _Roxas...kissed...me?_

Roxas stared at her with the same look and brought his hands from her waist to his sides. "Goodnight," he said hastily and ran off faster than a guy on a bycicle could run. _I can't believe I just kissed her! But it felt...nice. _He smiled a bit and touched his lips.

Namine watched the skater run down the street and disappear into the fog. She felt her senses return and lit a smile. "Goodnight...Roxas," she whispered.


End file.
